


Fight The Dark

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn’t answer. Bruce isn’t there. Bruce was never there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight The Dark

Nightmares keep him up at night. Running down corridors pursued by a giant bat. Haunted by a dark clown. Ducking the swings of a crowbar. Begging for death to come back and hold him. Never really wanting it.  
Jason looks at the clock on the wall. Three o’ five. He’s dead on his feet. The thought makes him laugh. He closes his eyes, and sees that endless nothingness stretching on for eternity. Hears it scuttling in the background, just beyond not-sight.  
There’s something waiting out there, and it’s coming for the souls of the dead. He hugs his chest to keep the cold out. He wants so badly to sleep. Sleep is for the weak. He reaches for the bottle at his feet, and tips it back into his mouth. An amber burn flares all the way down is throat and into his stomach.  
“How long have you been drunk, Jason?”  
Bruce’s voice in his mind. “Shut-up,” he throws at the walls. He’s loosing his mind, he knows it. He scrapes a hand over his face.  
The mirror throws back the reflection of a viciously happy fifteen year old in red and green. He smashes it. It’s been years since he’s seen himself and not the person he used to be. Years since he’s seen what he is.  
Bruce has haunted every one of those years.  
“You’re angry, Jason. I can see that.”  
“You can’t see anything. You’re blind!”  
“Let me help you.”  
Hands run over his hips, and his back is pressed against a strong chest. He leans his head on Bruce’s shoulder, and lets him touch. It feels good. Hands pushing at the body armor that he has yet to discard. Jason bucks and moans. Bruce’s mouth finds his throat.  
“Let me help you.”  
Jason whirls on his heal and shouts at the emptiness behind him. “Get out!”  
Bruce doesn’t answer. Bruce isn’t there. Bruce was never there.


End file.
